Unbreakable Oaths
by Aliceindeath
Summary: After Zant infiltrates Hyrule Castle, Zelda sends her guard looking for the hero, the only hero, who can save Hyrule. Long, hard work finally pays off when she finds the saviour in the small village of Ordon. She must then accompany him back to Hyrule Castle when things then go terribly awry.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Link was my best friend. He was the only friend I knew. He kept me safe, and in turn, I kept _him _safe. I remember everything about our time together, even though it was short. In my current situation, I have lots of time to think. I replayed it all in my head, just to make sure I wouldn't forget anything. I couldn't afford to forget. I remember it now so clearly…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter I

It was a beautiful, summer day when the twilight fell on all of Hyrule. I heard whispers, mumbles and voices hushed almost to silence, speaking only of what was walking towards the castle gates. Zelda stood beside me, holding herself tall and confident but only I knew that she wasn't. I stayed by her side, regardless of my oaths to her royal guard. I was her personal guard, but it didn't matter. It never did, as she was also my best friend. I would stay by her no matter what.

"Princess, there's… there's someone at the gates!" I heard a guard say through his laboured breaths.

"Your Highness, what will we do?" I asked her, hesitantly.

"If they request a meeting on such short notice with such brutality," she started. "then by the Goddesses, we shall meet them." She finished, grabbing her sword and turning towards the door.

I went to follow her when she stopped me. "No."

"Pardon me, Princess, but I'm your guard. I'm not, under any circumstances, allowed to leave your side in times like these. Even if I was, I wouldn't leave you." I protested.

"You don't see it yet, but you cannot come with me. You have matters elsewhere." She stated.

"Where am I needed more than at your side?" I questioned.

"I need you to find someone for me." She whispered, even though we were alone.

"Who? Who can be more important than you?" I said, frustrated.

"He who's destiny it is to lift this curse."

"Are you certain? What curse?" I said, puzzled.

"I saw it. In a dream, a fortnight ago. I knew this would come to be, and it would be inevitable. I was reluctant to believe it was more than a dream, but it was a vision." She said, putting her hand to her forehead.

"I'm asking, not as your guard, but as your friend, to please let me accompany you." I pleaded.

"I am asking you, as a friend, to help Hyrule." She countered. "Or otherwise, I'll have to order you, as your Princess."

"Alright." I put my arms up in surrender. "But please, Hyrule cannot live through whatever impending madness you saw without its princess. Please keep this in mind."

"Remember the pact we made as children?" She said, smiling.

"I'll never forget. Alright, I'll go. I'll… find this man and bring him to you. I swear it."

"Make haste. We may have less time than I'd have hoped…" She trailed off.

I left quickly down the hidden stair well, rushing down the stairs to Hyrule Field. I kept my mind occupied, keeping me from worry.

Our pact. She vowed to keep it.

"_I swear, on the Goddesses Din, Nayru and Farore, that we will never be apart-"_

I approached the door.

"_-and to always be together, never to be separated by anything-"_

I opened the heavy wooden door, making sure the way was clear.

"_-be it the rain-"_

I left Hyrule Castle Town and ran towards the west.

"_-be it hundreds of miles-"_

I didn't look back. I made a promise.

"_-or even death. We will always be together. Kindred spirits, friends until the end."_

I kept running until my legs burned with fatigue.

And then I kept running.

A/N So, really quickly, for those of you who don't read my Harvest Moon fanfic (I'll be posting this to my Borderlands 2 one as well), I've finally come up with a good upload schedule for each of my fanfictions. I'll update this story on Fridays, the Borderlands 2 fanfic on Wednesdays, and the Harvest Moon fanfiction on Mondays. Also, you'll be able to expect another chapter for this story this Friday as well. I just wanted to get some headway on this story, as I've been flooded with ideas. I uploaded two chapters today because they were both pretty short, and I didn't want to leave anyone with just a few hundred words. I hope you'll enjoy where the story is headed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter II

I ran for hours before I got to a small village in the south. It was called "Ordon", and it didn't appear to be very big. The sheep they kept outnumbered the villagers, but I needed rest, and this would do. I first came across a house in a tree, with a draft horse tied up beside it. There didn't appear to be anyone home, so I kept going further into the village. There was a small river passing through the village, and only about 6 houses made from wood around it. The river led to a small lake, where the water was so clear that you could see the entire depth of the lake, making the red and golden glint of the fish in the sun all the more pronounced. By the mill close to the water, I saw a small cat peering intently at the water, focusing on the fish swimming close by. I saw a pregnant woman by a river, and a large man with white hair across the water. I decided to first talk to the older man, as he looked like the mayor, or some kind of official.

"Excuse me, sir?" I said, nervously.

"Yes? Oh! Who would you be? Are you from the Royal Guard?" He said enthusiastically.

"Yes, I am. I was sent to look for someone, but I'm really very tired and I was wondering if you'd have any sort of refreshments, or even a bed to lend for a night? Of course, I have Rupees…" I said, tired.

"Of course! I'm sure we can set you up with something! But, no charge for someone of the Guard. But, what are you doing here, instead of being with the princess? Why wouldn't she send someone of a lower rank?" he asked, quizzically.

"Unfortunately, the castle has befallen a terrible fate… someone has invaded with forces with power of a magnitude we've never seen before." I said, disparagingly.

"What kind of force?"

"Something from the Twilight."

"What is this 'Twilight'?"

"We… aren't sure yet."

"In any case, I'm sure we can find you somewhere to stay. In the meantime, would you like to look around a bit?" He said, lighter.

"Yes, I'd like that." I said, thankful.

I was waiting around for the mayor to find somewhere for me to stay, I sat by the lake, my feet in the cold water, breathing heavily. I took off most of my armour, and felt lighter and cooler almost instantly. After a short while, I heard the mayor talking to someone close by, and listened closely.

"Would you mind?" I heard the mayor say.

"N-no, I suppose not. I'll have to stop by the ranch for work, though." I heard another voice say.

"Great! I'll go tell her." He announced.

"Alright, I'll, uh, take her there."

After the end of their conversation, the mayor came over and tapped me on the shoulder. "We have found a place for you to stay." He turned around and pulled a young, blond-haired boy closer to him, wrapping his arm around his shoulders. "This is Link, and he'll be hosting you for the night."

"Thank you Link." I said, standing up to shake his hand.

"It's no problem, really. You're the Royal Guard, and… it's only courteous." He said, extending his arm.

As soon as I shook his hand, something inside me lit up, and I knew. I knew that this boy was the one I was looking for.

He would become the man who would save Hyrule.


End file.
